$\dfrac{4}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{8} = \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{4 \times 8}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{1}} = \dfrac{32}{5} $